Queen Droplet
Appearance Droplet has lapis blue scales and an azure blue underside. Droplet's eyes are sky blue. Her stripes glow a cerulean blue. The queen is also quite short and small as she was the youngest in her family. She loves wearing her shark tooth necklace around her neck. Her necklace's tooth originates from a smaller species of shark. She has many scars on her body from challenges to the throne. Droplet's most notable scar is a scar on her shoulder. She has many scars around her neck, too. Not all have healed well. Personality Droplet is cunning and ambitious but is very kind and protective towards her family. Droplet is very secretive and likes to keep to her self. Droplet is very introverted but that doesn't mean she won't speak her mind. Though Droplet may seem scary, but if you get to know her she seems to be cheeky. Her cheeky attitude is what usually her closest friends say they like most about her. It is heard that Droplet loves jokes and enjoys romantic scrolls. History The young princess was the only surviving dragonet in her clutch. It was unknown who her father was. Her mother, Queen Coral decided to have at least one more heir to the throne as she believed three heirs wasn't enough. Coral was satisfied when Droplet finally hatched out of her egg. From the start, Droplet was rather shy and always liked to stay in her room. But it was a well known fact that when she left her room, she mostly explored the reefs around the palaces to find shark teeth to add to her shark tooth collection. Droplet enjoyed making shark tooth necklaces and sometimes even selling, trading, and even gifting them to others. It was one of her skills and hobbies. But when Droplet was around seven to nine years old, Queen Coral died in the talons of her older sister, Tsunami. Coral was one of Droplet's closest friends and her heart broke into a million pieces when she witnessed Tsunami break Queen Coral's neck. Droplet stayed in her room (Jokingly called Droplet's Lair by family and friends) for long periods of time. Usually it was hours at a time but sometimes it'd be days at a time. During those periods of time, she'd be on her bed reading a scroll, crying, or thinking. Eventually, this awful phase ended and became rather close to her older sister, Auklet (by three years). Droplet gathered up the courage to challenge Tsunami to the throne. Tsunami accepted and they fought and fought until Droplet, surprisingly, won. Droplet was named Queen Droplet and began her reign. While she was still in her early stages of being queen, Droplet saved the life of Phenomenon as he was found by a group of SeaWing soldiers. Droplet brought him back to her palace and talked to him for a while. She found him to be quite likable but he was not to be trusted, yet. Droplet then ordered her guards to make him a prisoner and to keep him safe. The next day Droplet visited him to ask him a few questions. Droplet learned about his past and fell in love with him. She let him free and offered a room in the palace for him. After a few more meetings, Phenomenon and Queen Droplet admitted their feelings about each other. They began to bond closer and closer until Droplet and Phenomenon became married. Soon Droplet was in egg and laid her first clutch of eggs, two SeaWing/NightWing hybrids. After their hatching, Droplet made Phenomenon king of the SeaWings despite being a NightWing. He got a lot of backlash but Queen Droplet and her guards kept it down. They then had many other dragonets, including Jewelseeker, who had a daughter named Northstar. Northstar was the couple's first grandchild. After years of ruling peacefully, Queen Droplet was killed in a challenge by her daughter, Princess Azure. Gallery Wings of fire seawing base.png|A normal SeaWing Droplet.PNG|Infobox image D92E7A39-D6DC-4248-B5D5-5F112794958B.jpg|Full infobox image Queen Droplet.png|Colored by QueenPeril Queen Droplet Queen Droplet Queen Droplet Queen Droplet Queen Droplet Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Queen Droplet Category:Occupation (Government Official)